


Heights

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Teenage Joshua [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Joshua is really tall and Gordon just so happens to not be as tall as him, Teen Joshua AU, Teenage Joshua, everyone else is here but not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Joshua is 6'7". Gordon is 5'7". You can see where this is going.
Series: Teenage Joshua [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Joshua bullying his dad for being short . i just think it's fun

Gordon wondered faintly if he could justifiably suplex his own son. 

At this point, he didn’t think anyone would fault him for it. 

So what if Joshua got all of his parent’s genes, and ended up over six foot. So what if Gordon was nearly a full foot shorter than his own son. No one cared. 

Joshua, however, enjoyed making fun of his father. 

Currently, Joshua was leaning his arm on Gordon’s head like an arm rest. 

Now, Gordon was not short. He was still 5′7″, taller than Benrey and Coomer. Joshua just so happened to be nearly 6′7″. So. 

“Come on Pops! How’s the weather down there?” Gordon blinked, and really, with Joshua’s hand hanging in his face, he wondered if anyone could see the murder in his eyes. 

Benrey could. He was grinning like a rabid animal, sweet voice completing the look. With that, Tommy also probably knew what was going on. 

“Considering all I can smell is your underarm sweat, I don’t think it’s that good.” Gordon shot back, and Joshua placed a hand over his heart dramatically, stumbling back a step. “I buy you deodorant, kid, please use it. I’m begging you.” 

Joshua shot him a half-hearted glare, and Gordon only grinned back. “Fine. See if I help you get something off the top shelf again.” 

Gordon blinked. “I’m 5′7″. Besides.” He gestured a hand towards Benrey, who waved, and then to Tommy, who also waved, and then finally to Bubby, who shook his head. 

“I’m not helping either of you.” Gordon nodded at that, but then flicked his hand to Coomer, who waved as well. 

“Benrey can shape shift taller, Tommy is taller than you, and Coomer has his power legs. You try and hide shit up on the top shelf, I have my ways. Plus, we do happen to own chairs.” 

Joshua laughed slightly, but then leaned down to be eye height with Gordon, who simply raised an eyebrow, and lunged, wrapping his arm around Joshua’s neck and pulling him further down, trapping him under his arm. 

“Wha- Dad!” 

“Nope, You brought this upon yourself kiddo!” 

“Dad, come on!” Joshua squirmed, but Gordon simply hummed, grinning. Joshua jabbed at his sides, and Gordon only grinned. 

“Don’t you remember? I’m not ticklish. But you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Joshua is fun to write honestly.


End file.
